Waste compactors have replaced incinerators in high-rise buildings in response to new laws intended to control air pollution. The garbage chutes down which domestic wastes are dropped to compactors become lined with filth which decays to give off a horrible odor. This soil and the walls of the chutes breed and harbor insects that are impossible to reach with conventional cleaning and exterminating techniques. This invention provides a cleaning and exterminating apparatus for waste shafts.